User talk:AgentGoldfish
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:AgentGoldfish! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:04, October 16, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' The Gazette Accepts Your Guest Editor Request! Hello Phineaslover1! I have received your message on my talk page requesting status as a guest editor on the Tri-State Gazette. As you have informed us you are interested in guest writing, the other editor-in-chief and I have officially noted you as being available for guest writing when needed! Now, if we are in the need of a guest writer, you will effectively be considered! Cheers! The Flash {talk} 23:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009 test of my new signature test this is only a test --Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) [[User: AgentGoldfish|The snack that smiles back!]] 04:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. 04:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Issue 7: November 16, 2009 How to mark a page for deletion. Just put at the top of the page. — RRabbit42 05:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Issue 8: December 1, 2009 Hi Hi Goldie, how's school? LOL.--Tri State International Airport! 06:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Just finished the test, expecting a B on most... --Tri State International Airport! 10.44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Hullo Again Hi again, seen you have a good album artwork. If you need any help for Photoshop just leave a message.-Good landin' Capt'n December 19 2009, 18.19 (UTC) Re:I have a question... Hi, AgentGoldfish! Sorry, but you're gonna need to ask RRabbit about that one; he handles the technical aspects of the Gazette, i.e., putting it all together. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 18:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 ? is your last name really Darkskull? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Your Rubber Chain Thingamajig......thingy. So, I heard you are trying to break the world record for the longest rubber chain. Can I help? If you need someone for support, well here it goes. GO GOLDFISH GO, GO GOLDFISH!! Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!)03:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: The......you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. OKay!! You live in Nevada?? How many rubber bands do you have so far? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Whoa. That is a lot of rubber bands. How big is each rubber band ball? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) XD! Hey got any ideas for the AiM:AG? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) 03:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You should make both story and blog, well, at least that's what I think. Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Invitation Greetings AgentGoldfish, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 I have 12 Phineas and Ferb things compared to your 17! However I only counted 11. I have: Periodic Table Long Sleeve Shirt Agent P T Shirt (3) Phineas and Ferb White T Shirt with Perry Perry Plush (Talking) Phineas Plush (Talking) Ferb Plush (Talking) Phineas and Ferb Valentine Cards "Oh, Christmas Tree!" book Phineas and Ferb (video game)) Script that I made to Phineas and Ferb movie Color Explosion (P&F) AgentP 17:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 perry Baljeet in Sluggy Freelance comic.gif| blah balh perry is creepy in real life Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Summer Belongs to You! You are obviously on since you made an edit on Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. Where are the spoiling spoilers of Summer Belongs To You? Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 why i can not post on blog? why can we not post on your build your own perry the platypus inaction figure blog i wanted to see what peopole said? Anyways to answer your question i live in minnesota so i am going to the one in the mall of america! - ferb! ferb! 00:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: My old username is the username i have now,it's just i never edited with so it never saved the progress on the top of my page--User:K8lkgg Helping Us on a Page Help! Since you were at Comic-Con and saw Everything's Better with Perry, can you please help us with the article of the same name? Please! Poptropica411 14:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 this is a test 04:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Mom Suit I want to know how you got parts of your mom suit to stay on, if that's OK. : How you get the beak to stay on horizontally? : What did you use to stick the eyes on, glue, sellotape or something else? : What type of paint did you use? Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Rival Talk You mean Daisy56.Michelpacheo1 17:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Baljinda and Shipping I sent you a message about it, but you never responded? Did you delete it? If you did, WHY!? Second, what's with you and shipping Baljinda? And why do you hate shipping? Tpffan5196 03:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the double postTpffan5196 03:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how I deleted it. And I'm not one of those "over the top" flamers to people who don't like my shippings. Tpffan5196 19:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Baljinda and Shipping I sent you a message about it, but you never responded? Did you delete it? If you did, WHY!? Second, what's with you and shipping Baljinda? And why do you hate shipping? Tpffan5196 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 sorry I feel like I was intruding and it is none of my buisness getting into that. so once more, im sorry. alex the awesome carolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 21:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 im told u read the whole pnf2d jonior novel and i have a few qustions how do phineas and ferb meet alt buford? how do alt isabella and the firestorm girls react when they find out phineas and ferb r candaces bothers? ~~benny botros~~ Junior Novel Questions! Hey! So I also posted this on a spoiler thread, but I just wanted to make sure you got these. Thanks! Ohk, so if Dan isn't posting anymore then are you okay with answering the questions from his blog that he apparently won't answer? It's REALLY long and I'll post the answers on the blog page. So here they are: benny how do isabella and the firestorm girls react when they find out phineas and ferb r candaces brothers? do they find out b4 or after alt candace they saw candace come into hq? Hailey "Perry punches the Platyborg, they figure out his secret identity and they escape" how do they figure it outt? does dr.d say somethin? Eddieursa Hello again, Dan. This time, I just have one question: + What happened with Phineas and Ferb's old inventions after the battle against the robot army of Alt Doof? They were destroyed, guarded in Perry's lair again or what? Alex +Did Isabella, Buford and Baljeet find out about Perry too? And Stacy and Jeremy and all those people. +How did they react if they did? +And in one of the questions up there, you said "Figure it out". I was actually wondering what the answer to that was as well. "So when do P&F actually realize that Perry is a secret agent that battles Doof every day? I know he punches Platyborg but after that how do they figure it out, does Doof or Alt. Doof tell them?" Thanks again! You've been really awesome in helping us! Your mom Where's part 3? brendan Does the book pretty much correspond with (go along with) what we've seen of the movie? Like, does it pretty much match up with all the promos and commercials? Nicki I'm a little late, do Phineas and Alt Isabella have a little moment? I mean shippy type. I heard Phineas saves her or some thing. Nicki Oh also, does Dr.Doof say any thing at all how he and Phineas think a like or look a like? Thank you. benny how do phineas and ferb meet alt buford? Gotapenname when you say you haven't read the end what do mean by that? what is the end for you last chapter,last page,last two chapters? Recia Wilson/Big Joe Ivy Band Why aren't you responding, Dan?! Recia Wilson/Big Joe Ivy Band Oh, while I have access, do they say why our Doofenshmirtz built the Otherdimensionator to begin with? Recia Wilson/Big Joe Ivy Band If so, what is that reason? GregggHB dude, u havent replied in like 4 days BTW, did Ferb get mad at Perry? Yo mom So theres no phinabella? Cooldood Whats most likely the ending gonna be? Alex @Cooldood: Probably their memories will be erased. Also... -How did Candace find out about Perry? -Can you describe with as much detail as you can Candace's reaction when she found out about Perry? Like, a few sentences would be nice. -Who all fought in the final robot fight scene and what old projects did they use? Like, I know Phineas and Perry were both on the robot dog and Candace was on one of the treehouse robots and Ferb was on the robot bulls, etc. (BTW it's kinda funny a lot of them were on robot-related things) Again, thanks so much!! Cod @Cooldood : maybe they'll still remember cuz if u have ever seen the kim possible movie then ull know after it the series changed a lot so that may happen here But speakin of kim possible doesent alt candace resemble kim alot? West goof How do phineas and ferb and the alt p and f find out about the resistance Sorry about how long all this was! And thanks so much! Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 my block I was joking about the deletion thing i wasnt really gonna do it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 18:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 An Unfortunate Event Hi, it's me, Raging Blast. And as you might know (well, you probably do), I was kickbanned from the chat for cursing. However, the curses were actually made by my halfbrother (who is a total jerk) while I was doing some other stuff. I please you to unban me. I also understand if you don't believe my reason, I really do. If you decide to keep me banned, I'll understand it. (I posted this to all chatmods) What's a Plot? 19:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Baljeet Explanation issue I have left a message to RRabbit on this issue on whetever to keep the song or not. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The Songs Where duid you find out about the songs in the episode "My Fair Goalie"? P&I4EVAH! Cosmo, Wanda! I wish... Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 My Blog RRabbit42 told me I could do this. Travisplatypus 03:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Blocked from I'm A Speedrunner Wiki I learned you abused your rights. Wikia got the message. you also spammed on a Fanon block. that is why I placed a ban on you on the I'm A Speedrunner Wiki 15:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 I'm sorry It's probably to late but I'm really sorry goldy I didnt want to anyone to get hurt i was just worried that you were gonna start banning my friends and I panicked I admit that was the wrong way to handle it. I thought I was doing the right thing and I dont think it's fair to be blocked by accident and by something from another wiki. I have a new wiki account thats not blocked (i needed to make a new account because someone hacked my old one) but can i please be allowed to contribute again I'll try to be more careful-TotalDramaRox97 How was my behavior intimidating-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't think of a siggy'' 00:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Your cool... js :) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Blocked on Fanon You blocked me on Fanon for vandalizing the page, but I had no idea what I was doing. My computer wouldn't edit and I saw a spelling error, but it turns out the thing that lets me do that was blocked by NoScript! So I saved it thinking nothing would change, but it turns out that I really messed up the page by accident, I tried to fix it but I only messed it up even more! And it's a little unfair that you blocked mee for a WHOLE YEAR! 14:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Brony Types There are two types Type 1: Respectful of others opinions and really just care about the show not others opinions and take it easy with them being a fan Type 2 (aka most bronies): Annoying bronies who can't stand anyone who has a different opinion and obsess over it most of the time and maybe even in their sleep [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What makes steak? (gasp) Trees!']] 15:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 1. I was trying to help 2. Oh ok-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What makes steak? (gasp) Trees!']] 15:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Confirmation of bad talks I heard from that you and "User:StacyFan" were bad mouthed by "User:TDR97", can you confirmed this please so i can make a final decision. Patrickau 26 15:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012 Hi I know i shouldn't be in fanon's business but you haven't posted a Danville Times and it should've been in on July 1st-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 23:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I want to, i really want to but im just mentally incapable of it and idk why-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 03:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC)